The Mercenary of the Gods Part 1
by sanatai
Summary: A god and a great warrior gets called to service by none other than Arceus herself. Can he save the world before it's to late? There will be many parts in many different categories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Do I even need to say it? No I don't own any part of Pokémon.**

**Also this is my first story so reviews are appreciated but please don't bag on me. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Also if you guys (and girls) want I might add some lemon but that will probably be for another story.**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up with a severe headache. It took me a second to gather myself.

_What happened?_ I thought to myself.

_The last thing I remember was a bright light._ I took a second to examine my surroundings. I was in a small clearing in a forest; I didn't recognize any of the kinds of trees around. I heard a rustle in the bushes so turned to see what was there. A strange creature slowly wormed out from under the shrubbery.

_What is that? Wait a second, is that—_

"Well this sucks" I said to no one in particular. The Wurmple simply turned and wriggled away.

"So now Arceus needs my help? Great" I made my way out of the clearing and to a nearby lake. I looked at my reflection to make sure I was myself still. My medium-length jet black hair was a mess but that could be settled later, my evergreen eyes still had 20/20 vision, and my 6'5" toned well-balanced body was still its original shape and size.

_Well at least Arceus didn't mess with my looks_

I looked around for the nearest signs of a town. I saw a large city of on the distance.

_Looks I know where I'm going. I need to get some supplies if I'm to help Arceus._

**3 days later**

I made my way into town with the few supplies I got on the way. I found some Spearow bones to brush my hair with, so I looked a little more presentable. I hade washed my Black Veil Brides t-shirt and my favorite jeans before I got into town. Luckily Arceus had given me a little money to start me off.

_So how many of the gods have I help now?_ I thought about how much work I've done over the last couple years.

_I wonder if anyone here has heard of me? Wait what am I saying? Of course they've heard of me! I helped the gods defeat the Bane of Existence! I'm technically one of the gods._

I walked into the nearby Pokémon Center.

"Welcome to Black City Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy said happily. "How may I—Oh my Arceus," She shouted finnaly recognizing me," Lord Tristen! How nice to see you."

"No need for formalities" I said " Is there any place I can spend the night?"

"Oh absolutely! Right down this street and then take a right, it's the large building towards the end."

"Thank you, by the way, if a deliveryman shows up could you send for me?" I asked.

"Sure, can I ask why?" she requested curiously.

"I sorta fell when I got here so my weapons are scattered, I asked a deliveryman to spread the word." I informed her.

"Oh okay, sure I'll let you know."

I walked down the street and found the hotel easily. As I was walking up to it to thugs jumped me from an ally.

"Give us all your money and supplies!" The obvious leader of the two said. I turned around to face them.

"Oh fuck!" The other said, "It's Tristen!"

"I don't care! Get him!" They both charged me.

"Big mistake" I said not even having to get ready for such weak opponents. I dodged the first one's punch and grabbed his arm, snapping it easily. He fell on the ground screaming in pain. Hearing his boss in such agony the other quickly fled.

"That was a total waste of my time." I muttered to myself as I walked into the hotel.

**Well? What do you think so far? Am I a good storyteller or does my writing suck ass? Any review is well appreciated.**

**More of Tristen will be revealed soon but very slowly, he is a mysterious character after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I had a bit of free time so I'm uploading 2 chapters today. That'll mean there won't be any reviews yet. I'll try and do 2 chapters a day but don't quote me on that.**

**Either way I think it's time we get back to Tristen.**

**Chapter 2**

I walked out of the hotel and out into the nice warm summer morning. The receptionist had recognized me so I wasn't even charged for the room I got. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the great morning.

_You know I'm kinda hungry, _I thought to myself,_ I wonder where a good place to eat is._

I wandered around until I came upon a quant little shop with a small alley beside it. As I walked in I saw rows of shelves and displays loaded with knick-knacks and random stuff.

"Hello?" A aged wispy voice called from the back. An elderly man of at least 85 came from a back room.

"Hi, I'm just browsing" I said to him.

"Okay then lord just take your time." He replied.

"Please don't be so formal" I said

"Very well then." He then turned and went back to the other room. I saw many assorted objects and materials. Someone could almost live off of the supplies in here. I was admiring an intricate wood carving when I heard Nurse Joy calling to me.

"Tristen! Good news, they found your weapons all together." She said running to me.

" Ah good were are they?" I asked.

"On the beach just outside Undella town. " She replied.

"Ah good I'll be on my way then." I got to Undella town a little later in the evening. The sun was beginning to dip down over the horizon. The sunset hitting the water looked absolutely beautiful.

"I always have enjoyed watching the sunset." A voice said behind me. I turned and say a woman dressed in a regal-looking white dress with red accents. Her pure white hair was a little longer than shoulder length and had fire-red tips. I was amazed I hadn't sensed her presence.

"How did you sneak up on me?" I asked the strange figure just noticing that her eyes were the same fiery red color.

"Well I guess you were spaced of quite a bit and I have had a lot of practice' she answered. "You really shouldn't be so blunt by the way."

"Sorry it's a trait of mine." I apologized. "So I take it your Reshiram?"

"You are observant aren't you? I can see why Arceus picked you."

"Speaking of which when do I get to talk to her?" I said wanting to get to the point fairly quickly.

"All in good time. For now you must help some others." She said.

"Who do I need to help?" I asked.

"Dialga and Palkia have been captured by the combined forces of teams Plasma and Rocket." She answered.

"Really? Did they get tricked or something?"

"Not quite. They have come up with a weapon that completely paralyzes the one who gets hit with the beam."

"Okay then let me get my weapons and I'll get right on it." I said turning and walking out of town.

"Good luck Chosen One." Reshiram said as she teleported away.

**So what do you think so far? I would appreciate it if you wrote a review. Or if you respond better to pressure and threats, YOU BETTER WRITE A REVIEW OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND SLIT YOUR THROAT WHILE YOU SLEEP! The next chapter will be half story and half describing, naming, and telling you what all his weapons do. Things are heating up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. 3 chapters in one day? Well this's unexpected. Anyways this chapter isn't technically crucial but it's here because it gives you some insight as to how strong Tristen is. Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 3**

I finally made it to the beach where my weapons were. I saw them lying in the sand.

_Well that's the main problem solved_ I thought to myself walking over to pick up my weapons. As I put them all on I felt much more comfortable in my battle gear. My swordsman's robe imbued with near-invincibility was a little sandy so I brushed it off. I slipped the black robe on. It came down to my ankles and put my left arm in a wrist-long sleeve while my right remained free to move about, the seam cutting just under my armpit.

_It feels so much better to have all this on. I'm finally at home. _I thought grabbing my main sword Zantetsu. It was my most used sword. It was a well-balanced sword that was a mix between a katana and a long sword. It had my highest soul count, the number of creatures slain with it, at almost 10,000,000,000,000 and counting.

_Hello old friend. _I thought as I clipped its scabbard to my left hip. I then picked up my sword Farine. It was a 6' sword that was about 3" thick and like all the others was sharp enough to cut through a planet with one slice. I clipped Farine to my right hip.

Next I grabbed the first of my two dual-wield sets, Kveykva and Brisingr, and put them above Zantetsu and Farine, Kveykva on the right and Brisingr on the left. Kveykva was a golden yellow and Brisingr was a sapphire blue. Kveykva was a lightning-imbued sword and Brisingr was fire. When I allowed it their 3' short sword-like blades were engulfed in their respective elements.

Next I grabbed my shurikens and my kunai knives. They went on my thighs, shurikens on the left, and kunais on the right. Next was my knife Sheran. I put it on my right thigh under the kunais. The 7" serrated blade was also dipped in a poison that could kill a full grown dragon in less than 5 seconds.

Next I grabbed for my guns. First were Ebony and Ivory, my handguns that, like all my guns, had a bottomless clip and fired bullets made from pure energy. The power and color varied depending on who used it. Most people and creatures have blue energy, which is the weaker but easier controlled of the two, but I had Hyperion energy, which is an almost magenta color. It's much more powerful but hard to control. Luckily I was a master at controlling my body, mind, and energy. I slipped them into their holsters on the tops of my thighs.

Next were my submachine guns, Adam and Eve, which I put in their holsters, one on each ass cheek (to put it bluntly). Then Requiem, my tri-barreled shotgun capable of blowing a hole 1.5' in diameter in anything, went on my back just to the right of my head. Then I grabbed my last gun, Daigoro, a mix of a laser gun and a bazooka. It fired both explosives that could blow up all of New York State in one shot, and a laser that went completely straight for as long as I wanted it to go. I put it on my back straight up and down.

Then I put my last two swords Force Edge and Rebellion on. Force Edge's blade was 6" shorter than rebellion's 4' long blade, but it was also 3" thicker and 4" wider. Force Edge looked more like a Gladius while Rebellion was more of a longsword. They went on my back as well, Rebellion on the left of my head, Force Edge on the right, crossing so they formed an X.

Next was my large shurikan, Abarakai, which had one blade that was 2' long, attached to a metal circle. The one blade split into 4 to be thrown. The blades were 5" wide and had a 45o at the tips. When thrown, a large tornado formed in the ring pulling everything not strong enough to hold on inside. I put that at a slightly larger angle than Rebellion, on the left of my shoulder.

Then was my bow that shot energy like my guns did, Lorsh. The string and arrows were made of my energy so I could make the arrows larger or invisible, explosive or make it so they split in the air and followed their targets. I put it at the same angle as Abarakai, except on the opposite side.

Then I got the strongest of my weapons out. First was my spear, Vashon, which could use energy to make orbs that were highly explosive. It could also change the users energy to Hyperion energy while being used. It normally looked like a small double-bladed 7" long spear, but when I used it it grew to 7' long.

Next was the first of the family heirlooms, Sanjin, which was my late brother's sword from our also late father. It was a thin rapier-style blade that was 3.5' long. It had the power to seal any power and slow down time to as slow as I willed. I could go slow enough that it was practically stopped.

Next was the sword my dad gave me, Rankshin, Which was like Force Edge in shape and size but was wrapped in power sealing cloth. When it was unwrapped, any weak-willed beings nearby were removed from existence.

Last of the three was my father's sword, Oonatin, which without it's power was a vicious blade. It was 5' long and had 2 sets of 2 forward-facing spikes towards the hilt and 2 sets of 2 rear-facing spikes towards the tip, so when you slashed or stabbed it cut deeply then tore and shredded the flesh. Then on top of that it had the combined powers of Rankshin and Sanjin. Each of these swords had a gem that increased their power 1000x.

The last two weapons I always had with me were actually stored in my soul itself. They were pure manifestations of normal and Hyperion energy, put into sword form. A single slash from Balmung, the normal one, could wipe out most of the universe. Zarashin, the Hyperion one, was a blade that only I have ever been able to use. It could destroy the universe completely just by being unsheathed.

Fully equipped and feeling back to normal, I set out to Castelia City the main base for teams Galactic and Rocket. I had quite a ways to go.

**So? What do you think so far? Write a review. DO IT! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly don't have a good reason for not uploading anything lately but I hope this makes up for it.**

**Seriously though, could you please leave a review? Even if you hated it. Thnx.**

**Chapter 4**

I entered Castelia City early in the morning so I decided to finish this quickly then explore the city a little. I soon came to the large warehouse-like building that housed their main HQ. I entered and was greeted by a very common-looking reception room. I started towards the stairs when the receptionist called out to me.

"Hey! You can't go up there! Stop!" She called. I didn't even glance back.

"Security!" Soon several guards appeared and blocked my path.

"Don't make me move you." I said.

"You were told you couldn't go up these stairs" one of the guards said, getting out a baton. I sighed and flash-stepped.

"What the hell? Where'd he go?" I appeared behind them and knocked several out with quick blows to the backs of their heads. The others backed off to go tell the higher-ups. I continued up the stairs. I eventually made it to the top and saw that Dialga and Palkia were trapped in a beam. I could tell that it was also what had been sealing my power since I got on this planet. Several grunts and one that was obviously the leader were watching them and gathering information. Soon after entering I was spotted.

"Look over there!" one of the grunts yelled. They all turned towards me, raising their pokéballs. They threw them and many varieties of Pokémon appeared. I was attacked by a flurry of assorted Flamethrowers, Hydro Pumps, Leaf Blades, and the like. I dodged them with ease and used Hyper Beam. All the Pokémon fainted instantly. The grunts simply looked at me in awe. Then they drew assorted weapons and charged at me. I brought out Zantetsu and sent out a wave of energy, slicing them all in half. As I cleared the blood from the room, the leader approached me.

"How is it you are able to use the moves of Pokémon?" he asked.

"I have been called upon by Arceus herself, obviously she granted me these abilities." I replied. "Now how about we end this quickly?"

"Very well then, let's begin." He called out his strongest Pokémon; a shiny Arcanine that I guessed (even though I was right) was level 96.

"Arcanine use Fire Blast!" I jumped to the right, the Fire Blast charring the wall behind me. I used Hydro Pump and hit directly. He recalled his Arcanine and drew his Gladius. He charged at me so I stepped to the side at the last second and tripped him. He fell on his back and didn't have time to react as I stabbed him through the heart. I then destroyed the machine, freeing Dialga and Palkia.

"Thank you milord" Dialga spoke in a metallic voice. He bowed slightly.

"However," Palkia said in her watered-down voice, " We have recently been informed that Giratina has been captured as well. He is being held in a hidden alcove in Victory Road."

"Very well I'll head there ASAP and free him." I said, " Who, may I ask, is responsible for all this? And who taught those men how to fight?"

"They are being led by N." Dialga explained, "He has returned for revenge."

"And as for their fighting skills," Palkia said, " That would be the work of one of Arazashin's minions."

"What? Arazashin is already attacking? How?" I was completely surprised.

"He isn't personally moving, he's sending some minions to do all the work. But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you help Giratina before it's too late." Palkia said.

"We leave the rest to you." Dialga said as they both flash-stepped away. I left the building and sighed. I had wanted to explore the town some. Then I sensed a familiar presence. I turned just in time to get flying kicked in the face. I looked up rubbing my face and looked at my attacker.

"You know" The female voice that reminded me of Rukia from that Human show Bleach said, " If you're gonna go on a mission you should at least tell your wife where you're going."

**What? Tristen has a wife? Shocking isn't it? BTW if you have any questions about any of my OC's just ask. They are thought out very well. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
